tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamaul Crow
Jamaul Crow is the Master of Tyra in Fate/Axiom. He is also the son of the leader of the New Orleans Witch Association. On top of that he is a Officer of the New Orleans Police Department, and known on the streets as The Demon of New Orleans. Profile Appearance Jamaul is a dark skin man with a stern expression. He has a very pronounced brow and a fearsome glare. His eyes have often been described as that of a lions or maybe a hungry wolf. Despite the comparison the color of his eyes is a common dark brown. His face is a uncommon heart shape and his nose a robust point. His hair is cut low and and evenly shaded all over. He stands five feet and eight inches and weighs two hundred and fifty pound. He has a body fat percentage of ten percent and has a body shaped by meticulous weight lifting. Jamaul can usually be seen wearing a black base ball cap with the words Raider written on the front. It was a momentum from his days as a wrestler in high school. Over his chest he wears a black T-shirt, pain with no logos, a pair of dark blue blue jeans, dark blue wrist guards, and a pair of black and white tennis shoes. Personality Despite his stern appearance Jamaul is actually more laid back. When it comes to his job he can be all serious, but just hanging out he is very chill. He does not like to work when he does not want to work and forcing him to work is a quick way to tick him off. When he gets agitated or nervous he lifts weights. Jamaul also has a love for midevil role playing games and historical hack and slash games. He reads fantasy literature on his breaks at work and loves french fries as a favorite food. In a fight Jamaul prefers to handle problems directly. He would rather confront a man about a situation than to dance around the entire problem and go from a angle. That however does not mean he charges in blindly. Jamaul will use tricks of the trade to gain a advantage and during a fight he looks for a weakness rather than go head to head. Jamaul does not like to see a innocent hurt. He would rather avoid a fight altogether and miss a opportunity than to start a fight and risk someone else getting hurt. The only exception to this is when the situation is dire and he is forced to act. Role Fate/Fate/Axiom . Other appearances Jamaul Crow also appears in Fate Fate/Fools★Gold. His is a close friend of Faith Victoria and comes to her aid during the Oceanic Holy Grail War. Abilities Crow is of Mix Blood, and as a result he has several advantages. For starters he can absorb mana from the environment and use it in his spell craft. This is done thought his blood. Crow is human, but he is also a Hanyō. Because of this his blood is thick with that of a Dog Demon. This is what allows Crow to absorb mana from the environment and gain access to Karadabuki. Weapon made from ones flesh, and the power of a Gold Rank Sorcerer Trait. Thanks to Hephestus Crow gained the power of Limit Breaker. This Heir Phantasm allows Crow to grow stronger continously. He has no limit on the amount of power he can obtain. 'Magecraft' Crow's Element is Fire, and his Origin is Berserk. In practice The Berserk Origin makes things more powerful, but they go out of control. Crow is a user of mainly Fire Elemental Spells. He is well known for his explosion spells. Crow creates his explotions by releasing balls of magical energy and then infusing them with Berserk. They ignite the oxygen and hydrogen in the air creating a big chaotic boom. Raven causes her explosions by shooting off a blast of red lighting. This lightning ignites selected oxygen and hydrogen molecules in the air, and does not have the origin in it. As a result she booms are move focus and controlled Magical Strings ''- Crow has a spell where he creates magical strings. These strings can be used for a number of things. They can be used to flhing him thought the air as transport. They can be used to wrap around objects and crush them with his magical energy. They can be made into a crsytaline state due to the research he gained from arkady, and then be used to impale targets. He can infect them with his origin to infect people, things, and environment. They can be used as catalyst for other spells. He can create objects and structures out of strings, and than manipulate them afterwards. He once used this to create dragon fly wings and flew around with them. ''Frage ''- Frage is Crow's Limit Breaker that combines both his element and his origin. Frage is a spell that allows Crow to break down strong emotions in himself or things connected to him into magical energy. In this regard Crow can turn his own anger in magical energy to power his spells, or he can turn Tyra's anger into magical energy to power his spells. When this ability is active Crow's looks as it is on fire as the strong emotions are consumed by the flames. If he uses it on Tyra her body takes on the same effect. ''Fire Fly- Fire fly is a note worthy spell due to it's uses. Crow creates small fire balls that float around. He makes them simi tangible. He has made a habbit of connecting a bounded field to them and then sending them out over a area. It is useful as he can apply Frage to it and drain emotions for power. 'Rune Magic' Through the research mattirals of Chaldea and the studies of Kali Crow has access to https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elder_Futhark Elder Futhark Runes]. His application of them however comes from the notes and study of Arkady after he was gifted his Grimoire. ''Shouts Using the process developed by Arkady Crow is capable of creating runes with his magical energy, and placing them into sentences. Using Arkady's method of recreating his origin Crow is able to enhanced the power of rune magic. Crow is able to scream out the runes and then have their effects take place. List of Runes Equipment Gender Break Gender Break is Crow's 'Loop Breaker. ''' It is activated though a pendant his mother gave him. The pendant causes Crow to shift bodies. Instead of being the normal male Crow the magi is transformed into a alternate female body. The female Crow is known as Raven. She is Crow, but the other side of him. It is like flipping a coin. Crow is heads and Raven is tales. The pendant causes this flip and brings out Raven. After the loop Metropolis Crow's loop breaker has upgraded. Now Crow and Raven can talk to each other, and Crow's father Inuakui is located inside of it. He can come and go as he wills. He usually stays there while Crow is inside of base. ''Crow's Nest After reeving Arkady's Grimoire Crow was given the task by Dr. Roman to restudy and remake the Crow's Nest. It was a test of Crow's skill and ability. Crow took the challenge and went to work. After studying the book and the necessary side research Crow realized he could combine the original Crow's nest design with a Karadabuki, or Body Weapon. As a result Crow changed the design to a more efficient version. This design had the Either Clumps serve as the core of the weapon and the Karadabuki serve as the outer shell. As a result Crow created a stronger Crow's Nest that has a direct connection to himself. It draws upon his magical energy and can be called to him. Crow's Version of Crow's Nest hast three major abilities. The first is that it can actually release a mana burst of fire or lighting. Crow chooses lighting, and of the red verity for ascetics. The second Major ability is that it can be used as a catalyst for Crow's spells. If he leaves it somewhere he can run his spells thought it as if he was in that spot. The third advantage is that like all Karadabuki it grows more powerful with enemies Crow slays. Every time he kills a enemy of note his weapon gains something from them. Currently it has only one extra power. That power makes it weightless for Crow. Kurohime Kurohime is the name Inuakui, Crow's Father, gave his version of Arkady's Familiar design. Looking over the design Crow realized that it did not have to be a familiar. From his point of view a Familiar was a waste. Instead he turned it into a shirt. Using his magic string method he created multiple layers of crystallized magical energy exoskeleton, and inside layers of runes. Weaving them both together over and over Crow created a gambeson like object He also combined a apparition into it allowing the object to have consciousness. He also took several nerve cells from a Dog Demon of his own blood and converted them into magic circuits, and interwoven them into the object. This allows it to draw upon his magical energy ans serve as a mystic code. Despite the changes in the design the shirt still acts as a Ultra Gear. It combines a Class Container with the biological systems. This allows the living shirt to bear the essence and harness the power of a heroic spirit. Not only that, but the shirt reflects this abilities back onto Crow. This means that Crow can used and exhibit the abilities of the chosen Heroic Spirit. Bench-Kun '' Bench-Kun is Crow's take on creating his own Mystic Code. Naturally Crow, being a American Magus, designed his Mystic Code off a gun. A M4 Carbine to be exact. The weapon was forged from some of the remaining bones from the Dog Demon he slew to make Crow's Nest. It is not a Karadabuki however. The mystic code however is extremely tough and difficult to break. Crow named it Bench-Kun after a major vilian in a anime he watched while in base. The Weapon shoots 5.56 rounds made from Solid Gold. The Maganzines have runes inscribed on them. Using the knowlage he learned from Arkady Crow discovered that he could use runes to create gold. By using the correct lines of runes and providing magical energy he can create bullets made of gold to fill his magazines. Crow keeps 5 magazines on him. Each Magazine holds up to 30 rounds. These rounds are infused with fire element, a rune for smeleting, and the berserk element. These three factors are separated in the round creation inside of the Rune Magazine. The tip of the round is gold, behind it is the berserk infused gold, and behind that is the spell of explosion. Once it hits a target the berserk origin combines with the explosion spell, whcih then combines with the gold. As a result the gold explodes inside of the target at variable levels. Raven Raven has all of the standard abilities of Crow. However she lacks behind in Crow's reason and creativity. What she lacks in that field she gains in her understanding of Witch Craft. When Crow's family would do it's rituals and spellcraft Raven would take part and not Crow. Crow willingly ignored all of these skill in favor of his religion. Raven however absorbed it all. Raven's specific witchcraft is Brewing. Raven is capable of taking a pot and creating magical brews that allow her to create potions and activate spells. It is similar to how witches in old cartoons would stir a pot and make magic happen. If she follows the receipt as stated she can activate certain magics. 'Background' Jamual Crow is a aspiring mage from a long line of hedge witches out of New Orleans. His family has been associated with magecraft for five generations at the least. The records before that are unknown. Jamaul however is not a direct descendant in his families mage line. That spot belongs to his eldest sister Kisha Crow. Jamaul however has gain a number of magical circuits due to his blood line. Jamaul is the third child among five crow children. His Mother Olivia Crow is the descendant of the infamous Crow line. The crow line has been soaked deep into vodoo and magecraft s since the age of slavery and has been going strong afterwards. His family has been blamed for two plagues, a famine, and at least three hurricanes. Most of these accusations are untrue, but the wrath of the Crow family is not something to be taken lightly. Following in the footsteps of this tradition is Crow's eldest sister Kisha. She received the magic crest from her mother and currently heads the crow family. Behind her in rank is Crows second elder sister Kansas and behind her is his younger sister Lisa. At the bottom of the rankings is Paul, the baby of the family. Jamaul however is not even ranked in the family. During his days in school he converted to Christianity and left the world of dark magic behind. Being the only christian in his household Jamaul was discriminated against by his mother and older sisters. The only one to respect his wishes was his eldest sister Kisha, and for that very reason he was not turned into a toad. Jamaul however was still forced to follow the rules of his household and assist them in any rituals the needed till he turned sixteen. Upon his sixteenth birthday he moved out from his family home and took up a apartment in a nearby town of Markson. There he found himself a job in the local book store and later he became a deputy of the local sheriff. In Markson he attended church regularly and devoted himself to his religious pursuits. During his self imposed exile Jamaul continued to practice his magic. Magic was in his blood after all and he could not simply get rid of it. However he did not engage in any of the rituals his family did or any of the dark arts as it was often described by his Head Decaon. Jamaul had a natural infinity for reinforcement magic. He practiced this magic vigorously strengthen the durability of objects in his house, enhancing the quality of his food, and improving his life in any way it could. When Jamaul finally became a deputy of the local sheriff he used his abilities to defend himself in the line of duty. Bullets would bounce off his car, his gun would fire with greater force, and his fist would smash open the strongest fortifications. Jamaul soon gained a reputation as the Demon Officer and was highly feared by local criminals. It was not long before his family history came out and many people began to accuse him of using vodoo and other witchcraft. Jamual however let it all wash off him as he focused on both his job and his hobbies. Jamaul's life was going perfect till the day he was recruited by Chaldea. At first he wanted nothing to do with the organization, but after hearing about there mission he could not say no. Saving all of humanity was a valid reason to join a mage organization. Once inside Jamaul dedicated himself to his work and to God. When the explosion happen that killed or injured the other masters Jamaul was saved due to his religious piety. He was preying at the time and thus in his room. When the explosion went off his walls shielded him along with his natural enforcement magic. Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Masters Category:Magus Category:Fate/Axiom Category:Male